A Way Out
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry is in shock after the battle is over. He hasn't talked in four months then one day he declares he has away to correct it all and that only he and Severus could go. With that he tells everyone how he truly feels. Then it's traveling all the way back to 1932. Can he and Severus do what needs to be done? Disclaimer : I own nothing all credit should got to JKR.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the Hospital Wing staring lifelessly at the wall. It had been four months since the battle had ended and he hadn't spoken once. He finally had an idea something Albus had told him.

"Severus." everyone looked at him. "Before Albus died he told me ."

"About all this?"

"No about a time turner." he stood up and walked over to Severus. " 'Mione's time turner he was fixing it . He said that if the time came and I chose to go back in time and change everything from happening that I was to take you with me. It'll take us back to a time where we can make a huge difference and make sure this never happens. I'm not supposed to take anyone but Severus. " he seemed dazed, "come, Severus, we must get the time turner and go back in time. We must stop this."

"Harry." Hermione grabbed his hand. "See since I'll go with you."

He looked at her with dispondant eyes.

"It has to be Severus." he said, "Albus said that it must be me and Severus."

"Did he tell you why, mate?" Ron demanded, " He must have told you a reason."

"Albus says 'Harry , it has to be you and Severus. You have to take Severus with you. Listen very carefully it has to be you and Severus because the two of you will be the ones who understand and relate to him. It will help you two to lead him away from the path that he is already on. ' so it has to be Severus."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ginny demanded. "Explain it!"

"Ginny, I'm not coming back so there's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"Yes , Harry?" she looked hopeful .

"You're an annoying hussy. I know very well you've done almost every guy in this school. You are so not my type and never were you never stood a chance with me. " everyone was stunned. " Ronald, You are a terrible friend. You're constantly turning your back on me when it counts. Sure you stood beside me through this all but I know you were well payed for it otherwise you never would have been my friend. " he walked away from them then looked at Hermione. " You're almost as annoying as Ginny. You think you know everything and that no one is smarter than you. You think I'm stupid and ignorant but I'm not. Neville , Luna." both looked at them. "You are amazing friends and I wish we could have been friends for ever. I hope you have a happy long life together. " he walked over to the Malfoy's. "Draco, I wish I would have taken your hand when you offered it. " he began walking toward the door. "I'm leaving now."

Severus was smirking. He felt as if Christmas had come early.

"I'm leaving now." he mimicked. Then turned and followed he quickly caught up. "Potter , I never knew you had it in you."

"I would have loved to say more." Harry replied, " A lot more. Albus said everything we will need will be with the Time Turner."

* * *

They got into the office Minerva jumped looking shocked as Severus quickly explained what was going on. Harry walked to Albus' portrait he pushed it aside and tapped the wall with his wand. It opened and a vault opened. He reached in and pulled out a moleskin pouch. He put it around his neck. He grabbed a few other things and put them in his pockets. Finally he grabbed the time turner and closed the wall and moved Albus back.

"Minerva." He said, " I'm sorry i never really got used to you and honestly I wanted to be a Slytherin because I think I would have fit in better there. If you have not realized this yet I will tell you. You need to unite the Houses. It was everyone's hatred for the Slytherin's that started all this. That and people like Severus' father and my Aunt and uncle. Also the hat has charms on it that need to be removed before school starts again. " he set a piece of paper down on her desk. "That's what you need to do. " He walked toward the door. "We need to Apperate to London or we'll just reappear here.I don't think Dippet would like that." he looked over his shoulder. "I'm leaving now."

"Harry!" Minerva called, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Please be safe and I'm begging you don't do anything reckless. "

"Thank you." he said, "I was hoping someone would at least care enough for me to say that. "

"Can you come back?"

"Harry Potter will never return." Harry replied, "He's going and not coming back."

"I understand." She smiled at him. "Well, I hope I will see YOU again, Harry. Just YOU."

Harry nodded and began walking again.

* * *

they reached King's Cross and went into the Platform. Harry pulled Severus close to him. Shocking the older man. Harry wrapped the time turner around both of their necks and began turning it. When it activated. They were whizzing through time. Harry stared over Severus' shoulder not wanting to look at him for the moment. If what Albus had said was true they were going to be together for a very long time. He was not looking forward to living in 1932. **(If Tom went to school in 1938 he'd be five right? I think I got this right if not TELL ME!)** His fashion sense was going to suffer. He liked jeans and hoodies but they weren't even made yet. He'd have to wear those stupid suits he'd seen in old detective comics. He wondered if he could pull off being like Sherlock Holmes. He scoffed to himself at the very idea of it. He knew he would need a job but couldn't think of one he would take. He was only 17 after all.

Finally, they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took the Time Turner off and put it in the pouch he then summoned them suits out of the pouch. Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"It's black isn't it?"

"It's not that." Severus chuckled, "Did you pack this or did he?"

"We both did." Harry replied his back was to Severus as he tried to undress himself but he was still having trouble the nerve damage in his hands. He swore if he ever caught up to Dolohov he was going to kill him. "I emptied both the Black and Potter vaults for this. " he tugged at his hoodie. He was getting irritated. " Albus said that he had access to all of your vaults and emptied them as well. He looked through the properties that we owned and found one in great condition that no one in the Prince family even remembered ..."

Severus turned dressed to see Harry struggling. He sighed and turned Harry around. He gently pulled the hoodie off and the undershirt.

"I will undo your jeans but you will change those yourself. " Harry nodded and watched as Severus turned around. "You were saying my family?"

"I have the deed in here a bit of blood and you'll be allowed in. " Harry had managed though he wasn't sure how to get new boxers on with his new pants. "I'm done."

Severus turned around and began helping Harry finish dressing. Both wore black but they didn't look like the Blues Brothers at all. Harry stashed his wand and pulled it a few times he was still having problems holding his wand. He tapped his head and his hair tied back making it look short. He did the same for Severus. Then stashed his wand. He got out two wallets.

"Memorize it it's your new identity. " Harry tucked his away already knowing his. "He's an old ancestor of yours that looks a lot like you. He vanished about a year ago and was never seen again. " Harry pulled out a potion. "Drink."

"I am not drinking this."

"Drink." Harry repeated still refusing to look him in the eye. "We have to deage you to the proper age."

"Do you get and aging potion so that we are the same age?"

"No, now drink." Severus sighed and drank . "Now here's how this is going to go. " Severus cocked an eyebrow. He was not used to this kind of Harry. He kind of liked it " My wife and I filed for the Tom Riddle . Our application was approved." he was showing valid paper work. But the Orphanage did not give us Tom. My wife left me heart broken but I still want the child to love and raise. You are my cousin and are going to be helping me.

We will take these pictures. " he got out Muggle pictures of the outside and inside of the orphanage and the children inside."to the Police after we secure our covers. Our first stop will be the Muggle bank. Don't worry I've got that handled. Then we will pull on some robes and go to Gringotts and set up accounts there. We will then claim the house don't worry the blood will recognize you as you 20 year old identity. I will claim everything as my new Identity as well. He also vanished without a trace. Ironically our first names will remain the same. Well , in my case both first and last name will remain the same.

After that we will go to the House and do what needs to be done there. There should still be elves about and we have a lot to cover before we can actually pull this off. We need a back ground story of how we met and why we are now living together. They are cousins so it's not lying. Of course there was always a rumor that they found out they were mates and thinking there parents would disapprove ran off to be together."

"Couldn't that be our back story right there?" Severus asked as they joined Muggle London. "It seems perfect. I know the Prince line by heart. "

"I was unsure if you would want that to be our cover story as it would mean we would have to act like it in Wizarding public."

"I have no problems with that."

Harry's heart pounded rapidly in his chest and he told it to shut the hell up.

* * *

Harry looked around the house. It was small but spacey. It would be perfect for raising a child they had agreed to raise him as a half blood with ties to both worlds. Harry had quit talking again he sat himself on the floor and stared at the wall.

Four hours later Severus had had enough and sat next to him. Trying and failing to see what he was seeing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, assuming he wouldn't get an answer. He was right. Severus sighed and opened his Potions kit to grab the balm for Harry's hands . He began massaging it into Harry's right hand first. He was after all right handed. "Harry?" Harry shook his head. "You cannot just do this when we have a 5 year old to raise. You know that don't you." No response. "Are you thinking of Black?" Harry blinked and shook his head then shrugged. "You are thinking of all the lives you could save?"

"That's the thing." Harry finally spoke, "I watched this movie once and it had a line in it I could never forget."

"What's that?"

"Where there is Death there is always Death ***** " Harry quoted, "It means even if we stop one death from occurring another will just occur in it's place. "

"That was just a movie made by Muggles. " Severus sighed, "Don't take it as holy gospel."

"It's just bugging me." Harry felt Severus begin on his left hand but didn't look away from the wall he was staring at. "I don't know why I accepted this job. We have to raise this child and stop him from ever starting the first war! That means we have to raise him for 12 years. Really, I have no problem with that. I really don't but I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. I never really had any good influences in my life because I wasn't allowed to."

"The same for me." Severus chuckled, "My father was a right bastard . "

"That's another thing."

"What?"

"Well, If we do this then the war will never start. My mother will probably never fall in love with my father but stay with you." Harry was now working through his worst fear. "If that's true then ..."

"Then I'll be your father." Severus finished the balm and packed it away. He began Harry's hand exercises. " and you don't like that idea because you're in love with me."

"I didn't say that." Harry defended. "but yes."

"Well, I have the same problem, Harry." Harry went stock still and didn't even breath. Severus smirked and put his lips to Harry's ears. "I love you too, Harry."

* * *

Harry kept mentally yelling at his heart to SHUT UP! In preparation of getting used to each other and making everything seem real they were sleeping in the same bed. Only sleeping mind you and Harry couldn't do it. His heart just wouldn't stop hammering. It felt as if it would burst from his chest at any given moment. Arms suddenly pulled him to Severus' body and he heard a chuckle in his ear.

"It's not funny." Harry snapped, though it lacked any definite emotion. "I can't do this right now."

"Yes you can." Severus soothed his voice washed over him and he felt himself begin to relax. "You're fine. "

He fell asleep to Severus reciting the 12 uses of Dragon's blood.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later when they went to see Tom. They had the Police with them they were shutting down the Orphanage .

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked the five year old, all the other kids were watching. The Boy nodded. " My name is Harry Potter. I adopted you but the mean lady wouldn't give you to me so I 'd like to take you home now. Do you think that'd be okay?"

Tom looked unsure but nodded. He took Harry's hand and noted the man didn't seem to notice. They began walking. Harry suddenly stopped to look to see if Tom was fallowing only to see him holding his hand.

"Oh." Harry said with no emotion. "I'm sorry I have nerve damage in my hands. "Harry hid his grimace as he forced his hand to close around Tom's hand. He could feel the pain but tilted his head at Tom and they kept walking, "Tom, I have a question. Can you do things you think others can't do?"

"Yes." Tom said quietly, " Are you going to take me back?"

"No because I can do it too." he took a deep breath. "Hold tight to my hand , don't let go, close your eyes and hold your breath."

Tom did and heard a loud crack. It felt like he was being turned inside out. Then suddenly he was whole again.

"Okay, we're home now." Tom opened his eyes and released his breath they were standing in a living room. A man was glaring at them. "What now?"

"How many times do i have to tell you the wards wont set if you keep Aperating right through them." He spotted Harry's hand. "What do you think you're doing? He gently made Harry unclench his hand. He gently released Tom's hand, "Harry you're hurting yourself . You're not supposed to force your hand past what you know you can do." He turned to Tom. "You are not in trouble and I am not mad at you. " Tom was shocked at that but nodded, "Harry should have known better. Welcome, Tom. My name is Severus. "

"Where's my new mom?" Tom asked looking around.

"Well, you see that's one thing we need to talk to you about." Severus sat them all down in the living room and set out coca and sandwiches. He began using the same balm he'd used the night before on Harry's hands." Harry and are lovers. We live together here... what I'm trying to say is..."

"You are both my new mom and new dad?" Tom asked head cocked to one side. "I met a man like that once. "

"Oh?" Harry asked, face still expressionless . "What was he doing talking to you?"

"Well, he was hiding in the play house and I went in there to hide because the older kids were being mean again. He told me about this person he loved. A boy, but the boy died one night. then he tried to touch me but I knew it was wrong so screamed as loud as I could and ran away."

"That was a good thing to do." Severus said, he and Tom noted that Harry seemed to have zoned out again. "You'll have to excuse him when he does that he has not had an easy life."

"Okay." Tom said , with a shrug. " So is this our house? It's big."

"It isn't really." Severus laughed, "I've seen bigger. Now we want to talk to you about Magic."

"You have magic." Harry said, finally coming back "and so do Sev and I. We are called Wizards. We are half bloods. We have one magical parent and one non magical or Muggle parent. As do you."

"I do?"

"You did." Harry corrected. "From what I found was that your mum was a Pureblood witch named Merope Gaunt and your father was a muggle named Tom Riddle."

"That's my name." Tom said. Then he frowned, "Did my dad not want me?"

"I don't think he knew about you." Harry replied. He reached over and pulled Tom into his lap and hugged him. "We want you, Tom. We'll love you and raise you. "

* * *

Tom smiled up at his new daddy and smiled shyly at him. Love him? Could they really love him?

Severus smiled at Harry and chuckled to himself. Harry was doing good so far.

"We bought you clothes." Harry explained. Standing with the boy in his arms. He didn't close his hands this time. He headed for the stairs. "You have your own room and we even got you some toys. We didn't know what kind you would like. We got you some toy cars, and toy planes and some stuffed animals and more."

Tom's eyes went wide when they entered the room. it was painted in soft blues. toys were all over the room books were on a book shelf.

"Oh, right we got you some books not many but we'll get you more once we teach you to read. "

"Not many?" Tom repeated incredulously. "The whole case is full. That's a lot of books!"

"Is it?" Harry asked, "I suppose so to someone whose never had books before. I remember when I was little I didn't have books either. I didn't have toys or anything just like you."

"Did you live in an orphanage too?" Tom asked, as Harry undressed him and got out better clothes to put on him. " Like me?"

"No." Harry replied, as Severus frowned at Harry's admission. " I lived with my Maternal aunt and her husband and son. They hated me because of my magic. My mom was a muggle born and my aunt had always been jealous of her because she didn't have magic herself. I got locked away and treated terribly. So I'm going to tell you now I don't know how to be a father but I'm going to try my best okay?" He once again hugged Tom and this time kissed Tom's brown hair. Severus thought Harry was doing a good job at being a father. "Darn it. Sev, can you help me? My hands..."

Severus chuckled and began getting Tom dressed.

"I also came from a bad home." Severus told the boy and kissing his head. " So I don't know how to be a father either. We'll learn to be a family together. "

"I'd like that!" Tom said, brightly. "Is all this for me?" he picked up a stuffed dog. "You must be really rich."

"Well, we are." Harry said, showing he was uncomfortable. "But most of it is family money. We'll start teaching you things about the Magic world soon because we want you to live in both worlds so you don't grow up hating either one. So we'll be taking you to the park tomorrow okay? There is one not far from here. " Tom was wide eyed again. " Now Sev is going to do some scans to see how healthy you are okay?"

Tom nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry frowned as he read the scans. They seemed oddly familiar and he could tell Severus was thinking the same. He took Tom in his lap and hugged him like he was a giant Teddy Bear.

"We'll need to start your healing treatment ." Severus said, "You have had broken bones that haven't healed right . I'm sorry to say that I'll have to rebreak them but don't worry I'll give you something that will make it so you do not feel anything okay, son?"

Tom nodded. Magic was cool if it could tell that.

"Now I'm a Potion's Master," Severus told the boy. "It's a type of medicine we use in the Wizard World and I'm telling you now that most taste terrible but they help."

"Okay, daddy." Severus jolted then smiled at the boy and messed up the child's hair. Tom smiled back. " I'll take anything if it makes be better."

"There is nothing wrong with you!" Harry snapped, then took a few deep breaths. "Magic is nothing to be scared of, Tom, Nothing at all. Never be scared of your magic and never let people tell you that having magic is wrong or that you are a freak." he tried to smile at the boy but his lips just twitched. "You are perfectly normal except that you have two daddies . "

Tom blinked in shock then nodded. He liked being told that. He hugged Harry-daddy and hid his happy tears.

"Do not hide when you cry," Severus said gently to Tom. "We are your parents and want to know when something is wrong with you. "

Tom's eyes got big but nodded. He could just tell he was going to like it here.

* * *

It was a week later before they got to go to the park.

"Now remember ..." Harry started.

"I am not allowed to mention Magic." Tom quoted, "and I'm not to tell people that you are both my daddies. Harry -daddy is my daddy and Sev-Daddy is my uncle because people outside the magical community will not understand or accept your relationship."

Harry laughed and kissed Tom's head. He took the boy's hand.

"That's my boy," Harry said absently, not noting how that made Tom smile at him. The three of them set off toward the park and Tom noted that people looked at them in shock as they left the house. Apparently, no one had ever seen his daddies before."

Harry ignored everyone. The park was closer than he thought. It was right across the street. They lived in a coulda sac. In the middle was the playground. Harry lifted Tom onto a swing and began pushing him the best he could. Severus stood nearby watching. Tom was soon laughing and pumping his legs so he could swing higher and higher. Harry was now over by Severus watching their son.

"Excuse me." A woman said, " But I saw you come out of the house next to mine and was wondering how long you've been living there?"

"A few weeks, " Severus replied, Harry was now standing next to the slide watching Tom go down it. "That's my cousin Harry and his son Tom. My name is Severus. Tom will be starting the local Primary school when school starts. "

"Oh?" the woman watched the five-year-old. "And what is your family name?"

"Mine is Prince." Severus said, "Harry's is Potter and Tom's is Riddle. " Severus' eyes trailed his son and Harry as Tom explored everything. "Harry's wife left him when the Orphanage they got Tom from refused to hand the boy over even though they were approved. Harry sued the orphanage and got it shut down. He still wanted Tom and they gave him to him."

The woman was dabbing at her eyes by the end of the story. Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

"Tom, let's get you an Ice Cream!" Harry called, and Tom came running over with big wide eyes. Ice Cream was for rich people at least that was his view because he'd never gotten Ice Cream before. Harry smiled at him as if reading his mind. Harry bought Tom an Ice Cream and made sure he sat down to eat it. He also made sure to keep any from getting on Tom. "Do you like it?"

"I sure do, daddy." Tom beamed. "This is great! May we practice writing again when we get home?"

"Of course." Harry smiled, "I have to get you ready for school. "

Tom's eyes shown with excitement at the word school. Harry and Severus had already found out that Tom was a curious boy who wanted to know anything and everything. They were already discussing getting him a training wand and begin teaching him magic early. Like they did outside Britain. Severus was saying they should just move somewhere else outside Britain but Harry didn't want to and Tom wasn't going to force him.

* * *

After tucking Tom into bed that night Harry took a nice long hot shower and then joined Severus in bed. He was getting used to sleeping with the man but he still got nervous because lately he'd been waking up with an erection and didn't want Severus to find out. He knew Severus knew that he loved him and he knew Severus loved him in return but still they were here for a reason and Harry didn't want to get distracted. Severus it seemed did not have the same thoughts.

Severus leaned over and kissed Harry. Harry was shocked but soon returning the kiss almost desperately and was soon clinging to the man.

Severus ended the kiss and pulled Harry into his arms as they lay down. He made sure Harry could feel his erection. He chuckled when Harry moaned for him.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Severus Prince."


End file.
